deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei vs Madara Uchiha
Hiei vs Madara Uchiha '''is a What-If? Death Batle featuring the black dragon Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho and the shinobi that has godlike powers the one and only Madara Uchiha from Naruto started by MadaraUchiha18 Description Hiei the Black Dragon clashes with the historical Shinobi Madara Uchiha. Interlude '''Boomstick: Oh man a ninja or may I say shinobi is going to fight with a black dragon! Wiz: Man I think this is going to be one of the best battles that we've ever seen! Boomstick: Hiei has a very powerful technique that unleashes his black dragon out of his hand. Wiz: Don't forget Madara has 10-tails inside his body and has God-like powers. Boomstick: Hah! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hiei Wiz: Yo Boomstick, how would you like to be born to a tribe of all females? Boomstick: Well crap; that ain't a harem dream isn't it? ' Wiz: Well it was Hiei brought into this world, later he was found by bandits and began his slaying spree at the age of 5. '''Boomstick: Wow, slaughtering and killing at that age? Man they're on a next level! ' Wiz: Hiei then eventually lost his only keepsake from his very own mother. a hiruseki stone. ''During the search he received something called Jagan Eye though at some cost. He can't tell his twin sister that he is her long lost brother, no matter how long she looks for him. '''Boomstick: Man oh man, those demons don't just sit around don't they? ' Wiz: Hiei eventually made his way to the Human World after stealing some several things like precious artifacts from the Spirit World. 'Boomstick: Leave it to the demons to befriend people trying to kill them. ' Wiz: Hiei would continue to grow in power alongside his companies, eventually reaching S-Class; a power level that indicates the Demon in question was capable of destroying the world. 'Boomstick: He never really quite gets around to it. ' Wiz: Hiei is a formidable enemy, ranking or leveling as one of the strongest Demons his series has to offer. His movements are extremely fast- he is able to go from a dead-stop to running forwards to slice off an enemy's limb and return to his starting position before anyone could even see him. 'Boomstick: Man that Jagan Eye is sure a bad boy. I wish I had one heheh. ' Wiz: That Jagan Eye would boost Hiei's senses and abilities. He can detect small things like marble from miles away with pinpoint accuracy, making hiding from him would be almost impossible. Combined with his natural speed, power, and sword skills, this shows that Hiei is a one terror warrior on the battlefield. '''Boomstick: And he's a cold-hearted badass to boot no mercy. Wiz: While he does begin to veer into morally "good" territory Hiei is a Demon first and foremost in his mind. Rarely does he demonstrate mercy and he's more than willing to cut an opponent down quickly without much thought than engage in a long conversation with them- though he does hold back slightly against humans due to his probation for being a thief and killer. Still, Hiei is a formidable foe and one of the strongest demons Yu Yu Hakusho has to offer. Madara Uchiha Wiz: Long, Long ago, before the formation of the Five Villages, all shinobi were at war, the two most prominent clans were the Senju and Uchiha clans, but amongst all this destruction and war, a young boy named Madara Uchiha lived a happy life with his friend, Hashirama Senju Boomstick: Unfortunately, it wasn't all murder, sunshine and rainbows, Madara soon discovered Hashirama's true heritage and ended their friendship rather quickly, and by his 20's, Madara was fighting against the Senju's including Hashirama himself, this painful battle would see his younger brother Izuna fall at the hands of Hashirama's own younger brother, Tobirama. Wiz: Pushed to his limits as if he were empowered, Madara was able to best almost every single Senju except for Hashirama and Tobirama, however, Hashirama saw the light in Madara's eyes, and proposed an idea that would improve the lives of everyone in the world. Boomstick: Form the Five Villages alongside Madara, and as well as appoint specific individuals to lead them, Madara was once considered for the position of Hokage, but the public insisted Hashirama take the position, while Madara at first liked this idea, he soon defected from his own village and made his descent into Darkness. Wiz: Madara would then dedicate the rest of his life to creating the "Eye of the Moon" plan, but these plans were temporarily halted when Hashirama came within an inch of killing Madara for good, but a power had awakened in Madara, the famed Transcription Seal: Izanagi, with this, Madara could survive any fatal blow that would otherwise kill him. Boomstick: Then he attached himself to the Demonic Statue of The Outer Path like some kind of life support system and remained hidden in the Darkness for nearly 70 years, until finally his ally, Obito, showed up and carried his identity on for him. Wiz: 17 years later, Madara returned, and he returned with a vengeance, but he did not return as the frail old man he once was... Boomstick: He came back as one hell of a badass, and he left a devastating first impression, by dropping two meteors on the fools who tried to stop him, but he didn't rely on just giant rocks to solve his problems, Madara was a very well refined master of Bukijustu, but he did have his personal favourite weapon of choice. Wiz: He carried his iconic Gunbai, which reflects actual war fans used in real combat, but this isn't an ordinary war fan, it's carved from an unique spirit sacred tree, this Gunbai is a honourary, passed down from previous clansmen generations. Boomstick: Whatever tree it was made from, I need that kind of tree for my lawn! Madara isn't only refined with his Tree Fan, he's also refined with Fuma Shurikens, Kamas, Spears, Swords and Tantö, but what good are weapons when you've got the ability to USE FIRE! Wiz: Yes, As an Uchiha, Madara has a natural affinity for Fire Jutsu, but he's also very well refined in Wood Style, as proven by his battles with Hashirama, including being able to forge a dragon out of wood, encase it in flames and shoot it at his foes. Boomstick: That kinda sounds familiar... Wiz: As much of a similarity to the Tigerzord it may sound, Madara's got tons of abilities than just Fire and Wood, he's also able to use major gusts of wind whenever something makes physical contact with his Gunbai, but through Madara awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan, he awakened the Ethereal Warrior, Susanoo. Boomstick: Susanoo is one of Madara's trump cards in battle, it proved itself capable of fighting Hashirama's Wood Golem even when being the armour of the Nine-Tails, however, on it's own, it's power is so great, just pulling out it's sword and doing a slash in the air topples mountains, several of them nearby. Wiz: The Susanoo uses more of Madara's Chakra than anything else, but Madara has refined his chakra usage, so using the Susanoo won't immediately weaken him once he used it, but Madara's also awakened the Rinnegan, one for each of his eyes, giving him access to the Six Paths technique, allowing him various abilities including... Boomstick: OH BOY! The Deva Path allows him to attract and repel objects at will, much like Pain, The Asura Path enables him mechanised limbs, weaponry and armor, The Human Path, which lets him rip the souls of his foes from their body, and so forth. Wiz: Madara's Rinnegan would be his trump card for some time until he finally attained his most powerful and most successful transformation, becoming the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. Boomstick: This transformation through sealing the Ten-Tails into him makes him far stronger than even the combined efforts of Naruto and Sasuke with the same power, his only flaw in this form is that he has a crumbling weakness to Sage Jutsu abilities, but everything else he has no problem with, really, even when Sasuke cut him in half from the waist down, BISECTING HIM! Madara had no problem regenerating a couple minutes later. Wiz: Madara also awakened the Limbo Clones, 4 clones of Madara that can only been seen and therefore detected by those with a Rinnegan, such as Sasuke for example, this clones can aid Madara and assist him, and at anytime, Madara can transfer his Truth-Seeking Balls toward them. Boomstick: Madara's Truth-Seeking Balls are his trump card as the Sage of Six Paths, they may be as big as a clinched fist, but all ten of them pack enough for to individually destroy a forest, These can be formed into whatever Madara prefers, they don't just work great for harming others, they also work pretty damn well for defence, not to mention, he's able to absorb natural energy around him to enhance his already powerful techniques. Wiz: The Truth-Seeking Balls are malleable meaning they can stretched, condensed and expanded, Madara himself used this to protect himself from Might Guy's lethal Taijutsu, of which Madara was able to utilise just as well, even without the Sage of Six Paths power he was able to fend off armed opponents, even with only one eye. Boomstick: Madara is also a brilliant tactician, he's not just going to rush in head first, he'll approach the battle with caution, gauging his foes and how powerful they are, from there, he'll go about a tactic he made during his own analysis of his opponent, even if his plans don't work out, he's very likely to change his tactic on a whim. Wiz: Madara Uchiha has proven himself to fight without his eyes, fight freehandedly and win, even when outnumbered, has enough stamina to last 24 hours, has techniques that'll let him escape death and unlike his ally Obito, Madara was able to control the Ten-Tails from the moment it was sealed within him. Boomstick: But naturally Madara lacks what it takes to be a perfect ninja, he's still lost his battles against both Hashirama and Tobirama, he needed Obito's aid to bring his plans to fruition and attacks like his double meteor can kill him due to it's overwhelming power. Wiz: However, On that day, mankind received a grim reminder that we still lived in fear of the beast known as Madara Uchiha. Madara: Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love. Death Battle Results Who do you think will win? Hiei Madara Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'YuYu Hakusho vs. Naruto' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year